1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing machine, and more particularly to a washing machine with a rotating wash tub mounted in an outer tub for washing and spin-dry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a washing machine is mounted with a wash tub in an outer tub and the wash tub is disposed therein with a pulsator, where the wash tub remains stationary and only the pulsator is rotated to form a water current in the washing water for washing of laundry.
Recently, a washing machine has been developed having a rotating wash tub which rotates during washing process.
A conventional washing machine having a rotating wash tub is disposed, as illustrated in FIG. 1, with a body 1, an outer tub 3 mounted in the body 1, a rotating wash tub 5 provided in the outer tub 3 for washing and spin-dry of laundry while it is rotated, and a pulsator 7 mounted on an inner floor of the rotating wash tub 5 for generating a turbulent current in the washing water and for applying a water power to the laundry for pulsation and washing thereof.
The pulsator 7 in the conventional washing machine having a rotating wash tub thus constructed is rotated left and right in the rotating wash tub 5 while the rotating wash tub 5 is rotated to form a water current therein to perform the washing and rinsing processes.
However, there is a problem in the conventional washing machine having a rotating wash tub thus described in that formation of water current in the rotating wash tub is weak, and washing and rinsing are executed, most of the case, by the water current made by rotation of the pulsator, to thereby reduce washing and rinsing performances.